oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts Ahoy
Details Category:Quests Walkthrough Beginning the Quest *Take your Amulet of Ghostspeak and the 7 bones, buckets, and pots to the Ectofunctus and worship it in order to get 35 ecto-tokens. You'll need these for the quest. *Once you have them, pay 2 tokens to the guards for them to let you through and go talk to Velorina to begin the quest. She is in the house just east of the gates. When you talk to her, she will tell you that she is unhappy being kept where she is and not being allowed to pass on. She'll tell you to talk to Necrovarus. *Talk to Necrovarus back at the Ectofunctus. Unfortunately, he'll be less than cooperative, and even gets rather irate over your involvement. Since this obviously isn't going anywhere, go back and talk to Velorina again. She'll have another idea to try. The Old Woman and Nettle Tea (To save a trip, bring a tinderbox and a log you can burn!) *Grab your gloves, the bowl of water and a bucket of milk and head back in the direction of Canifis. There is a bank in the southern part of Port Phasmatys. *Pick some of the nettles (while wearing the gloves) east of Mazchna (The Slayer Master) and head north-west of Mazchna, out to the east side of the Slayer Tower, where there's a small house. This is the woman you're looking for. *Talk to the old woman, and she'll tell you about how she wants some nettle tea to refresh her aged memory. *Put the nettles in the bowl of water and boil the water, making sure to right click on the bowl so as not to accidentally drink it. You can boil the water on a range or fire. *Return to the woman's house, but she still won't be satisfied. It has to be in her own special cup. Again, right click on the bowl and put the nettle tea you have into the cup and give it to her. Now she will complain it has no milk. Use the bucket of milk on the tea. Enchanting the Amulet With a bit of tea warming her, the old woman will tell you a way you can beat Necrovarus by enchanting your Amulet of Ghostspeak to temporarily control ghosts in addition to talking to them, though it will only have one charge. To do this, she needs three items: The book of Haricanto, the robes of Necrovarus, and a translation manual. The Book of Haricanto *Talk to the old woman again and ask if there's anything you can do for her since she's been so helpful to you. She'll tell you about her long lost son and give you a model boat. *Head to Canifis and pick up your silk, needle, thread, knife, dye, and whatever you need to fight a level 32 monster. Use your silk on the model boat to make a flag. *Head to the broken down ship just north of the farm near the Ectofunctus. Walk onto it and climb up a ladder. Then climb another ladder to get to the top floor. Wait for the wind to die down a bit and search the mast to find out what colour the flag is. Now mix what dyes you need and use them on the flag to dye it the appropriate colours. *Head down a level and talk to the old man. Ask him if it's his ship, and he'll recognize it. You've found the long lost son! For giving him the ship back, he'll give you a key. *Use the key on the chest inside the captain's quarters to receive a piece of a map. *Proceed to the north-west side of the ship where there is a plank you can walk out onto and get to some rocks. Jump along the path of rocks. Each jump costs 5% of your run energy, so keep it on walk so you don't run out. It is possible to fail the jumps. When you get to the end, there will be another chest with another map piece. Take it and go back to the ship. *Climb down to the lowest level and get ready to fight. Open up the chests, and a Giant Lobster will attack you. Kill it and take the last piece of the map from the chest. Now fit them all together. *Head back to Port Phasmatys again. Grab 25 ecto-tokens (or 10, if you have an activated Ring of Charos) and a spade from the bank there and head north-east onto the dock. *Talk to the Ghost Captain of a small rowing boat to go to Dragontooth Island. Once there, use the map to find the treasure. If you want to walk it out, go to the right arm of the statue you see nearby upon landing on the island. From there, walk 6 steps South, 8 steps East, 2 steps North, 4 steps East, and 22 steps South. Dig there with your spade, and you should find the book you're looking for. The Robes *Talk to Robin in the inn in Port Phasmatys and he'll tell you he wants clean sheets for his bed. *Go to to the innkeeper and ask him if he has any jobs for you, and he will give you a bedsheet that he wants you to take to Robin. But rather than doing that, just take it with you. *Go to the ectofunctus and walk down to the slime pool you fill your buckets with and dip the sheet into it. Now when you go back to town, talk to Gravingas, the ghost activist protesting just inside the town's gate. Talk to him and he'll give you a petition to collect signatures for. Put your sheet on because the ghosts are rather distrustful of humans and gather 10 signatures from them. It's not too hard. As long as you don't talk to the same person twice in a row, you can ask the same two or three ghosts for all 10 signatures. Don't worry if they ask for ecto-tokens. Just ask someone else if you don't want to pay. *With all 10 signatures, talk to Gravingas who will ask you to go back to Necrovarus and show him the petition. He'll get so angry over the dissention that he'll drop a key. Swipe it and head upstairs and use the key on the locked door to get into his room. Open and search the coffin to find his robes. The Manual *Head back to the port and bank. From the bank, take 100 coins and the oak longbow. *Talk to Ak Haranu, a human wandering around the docks east of the inn. He'll tell you he has the manual, but in trade for it, he wants Robin's signature on an oak longbow. *Walk to the inn and talk to Robin. He'll challenge you to a game of Runedraw. Beat him at it a few times until he owes you 100 coins. He will give you his signature to repay the debt. Take it back to the trader and he'll give you the manual you need. Using the Spell *Return to the old woman with the robes, book, manual, and Amulet of Ghostspeak (if that's not obvious) in your possession. Give all this to her and she'll cast the spell on your amulet. *Walk back to the Ectofunctus and make sure you're not being attacked by a vampire or anything, as this will interrupt your conversation. *Talk to Necrovus and command him to release all the ghosts he's holding. Just keep going through the rest of the conversation until the very end. *Enter Port Phasmatys one last time (only this time, and forever after, you don't have to pay) and talk to Velorina to tell her the good news. Congratulations! Rewards *2 Quest Points *2400 Prayer experience *Free passage to Port Phasmatys *The Ectophial, which allows you a direct teleport to the Ectofunctus. Just use it on the Ectofunctus to refill it. Category:Quests